Day 2: Run Away Together
by EZM2016
Summary: 30 Day OTP challenge Day 2: Run away together Fandom: Teen Wolf Pairing: Derek/Stiles Rating: Explicit


Stiles was sitting on the steps of the loft, rubbing his forehead as the headache finally faded. He couldn't handle this place anymore. He'd finally graduated and he needed to just leave. He had no clue where but he would figure it out.Standing, he left quietly, the pack still arguing about who knows what. He even managed to make it home before Scott started texting him to figure out where he went. He ignored them though, pulling open a computer browser and starting to look at travel costs. He was at it for two hours before he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Come in sourwolf." He murmured, knowing the shadow in his window would hear him.

Derek opened the window and stepped through, eyeing Stiles up and down. "What are you doing?" He asked, plopping down into the edge of the bed.

"Research." Stiles shrugged, scribbling down various cost of living information for different cities.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "On...?" He baited the younger man.

Stiles looked over his shoulder, grinning. "I'm going to run away. Wanna come?"

Derek rolled his eyes "Yeah, sure." He agreed sarcastically.

Stiles' smile slipped off. "I'm not joking." He huffed, turning back around, pulling onto leg up to his chest

Derek scowled. "You can't leave, stiles. You're part of the pack." He said in an almost growl, personally not wanting stiles to leave.

"Come with me then." Stiles sighed. "This town is going to kill us."

"That's a bit dramatic." Derek said with a raised eyebrow, "Also, I said you need to stay for the pack, not because I want it." He tried to cover lamely.

"Mhm. Sure. " Stiles sighed, spinning absently in his chair. "Derek. It's just getting worse."

Derek rolled his eyes, ignoring stiles' first comment. "You're safer with the pack." He argued.

"Then the pack can come too" Stiles reached into the desk, shoving a reeses into his mouth. "But I can't stand it here anymore."

Derek scowled again, getting up and walking across the room. He leaned against Stiles' desk, Frowning down at him. "They won't and you know it."

"It's driving me insane, Derek." Stiled whispered, peering up at Derek

Derek's face softened. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He said quietly

"No. I don't want to leave you." Stiles flushed. "And the pack. But..." he rubbed his face. "Please come with me."

Derek sighed. "Why do you want me to come? We would fight the entire time." He said "You should just go on your own." He said, trying not to sound as defeated as he was. He moved to go sit back on the bed.

"Because you'd be the only thing really keeping me here if I stayed." Stiles whispered, not looking away from the top of his desk. "Because I don't want to leave YOU"

Derek ran a hand down his face, groaned, plopping back wards on the bed and put his arm over his eyes, his shirt riding up a bit. "You don't need me, Stiles." He tried to sound convincing

"Maybe not. Doesnt mean I don't want you." Stiles looked over his shoulder.

Derek just sighed again, not responding and not allowing his hopes to get too high that he might have a real chance with stiles. The younger man was just frustrated and he was there, yeah that's it.

Stiles turned, frowning at him before throwing his notebook at Derek's head. "Broodywolf. I wouldn't ask you to come with me if I didn't want you with me."

Derek caught the notebook easily and tossed it to the side, smirking at stiles. He got up and walked slowly to the other man. "And why do you want ME with you! Hmm?" He said in a low tone, his eyes flashing quickly. He might as well mess with Stiles, maybe get him in a better mood. Because at this rate he was really thinking of going too.

"You've a nose and wolf mojo, why do you think?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"You want me for my nose?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow

Stiles groaned. "No, I mean USE your nose. " he covered his face with his hands. "I want you to come with me because I want you, too." He whispered

"Nah, I think you just want me for my nose." Derek said playfully, being childish, returning to the bed. He and Stiles did this dance, around each other. There was attraction. There was definitely attraction. But they never seemed to get to the bit where they admit their feelings and end up together. Neither thought they'd get there but Stiles was waltzing further down that path than they'd been. Honestly it terrified Derek a little, the possibility of having everything he wanted.

"Well the nose isn't the only part." Stiles grinned, absently sketching in a different notebook

Derek rolled his eyes "What are you drawing?" He asked curiously

Stiles flushed. "You." He admitted, watching as his fingers drew derek next to a wolf version if him.

Derek's curiosity was piqued, going to stand behind Stiles, hands on the others shoulders. They rarely actually touched, this felt good, as he watched Stiles draw. It was breathtaking really. His wolf was beautiful, even more so than his human form. "Is that how you see me Stiles?"

Stiles nodded, cheeks still pink as he added a few more wisps of hair to Derek's head.

Derek smiled softly, leaning down and hugging Stiles from behind, his hands resting on the other man's chest. His breath hitched slightly. He hadn't meant to do that. "You're talented." He breathed out despite his brain telling him to shut up and back away.

Stiles raised a hand to the arms around his chest, holding on tightly so he was hugging back as much as he could. "Thank you. You're the first to look in a long time."

Derek rested his forehead on the back of stiles' head, rubbing circles on his chest with his thumb. "Thank you for showing me." He said quietly

Stiles smiled, leaning against him. "Anytime."

"Don't leave." Derek whispered into the back of Stiles' head.

Stiles grip on Derek's arm tightened, his shoulders slumping. "Come with me." He begged softly. "I'll stay, for you, if you want me to, but please. Just come with me."

Derek nuzzled his face in stiles' hair, apparently even his body wasn't listening to him, tightening his grip on the younger man as he pondered the solution to this issue.

Stiles soaked up the closeness before turning to wrap himself around Derek, needing closer.

"Wha..what are you doing?" Derek asked, stepping back half a step in confusion.

"S'called a hug, Der."

"Don't call me that." Derek grumbled " And we don't hug." He added as he wrapped his arms completely around Stiles, holding him.

"So a hug, Derek." Stiles laughed, standing to tuck his face in Derek's neck.

"It's not a hug." Derek said adamantly, nuzzling Stiles' hair with his nose again. "We don't hug." He reiterated.

"Dude. We're _so_ hugging okay." Stiles laughed softly

"Shut up Stiles " He growled

Stiles chuckled, nuzzling closer to Derek.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Derek whispered against a Stiles' head

"Yes" Stiles whispered instantly. "I don't know where yet, or how, but I know I want you with me."

"Then I'll go." Derek said squeezing stiles a little.

Stiles sucked in a breath, relaxing completely against him. "Thank you"

"You knew I would." Derek said with a laugh.

"There's hoping and then there's being told yes."

"Stiles." Derem mumbled against his hair. "We need to discuss this."

"I know." Stiles sighed, rubbing his face as he pulled back just enough to look Derek in the eye.

Derek gave him a small smile. "Do you even have a plan? Or are you just winging this?" He asked with a laugh

"Is both an answer?" Stiles laughed. "Winging it, it also doing research on trying to find where."

Derek nodded, resting his forehead on stiles'. "I'll go wherever you want." He assured him

Stiles flushed, grinning. "I've been looking up north. They still have woods, but less people."

Derek smiled, Stiles had already considered what he would want when deciding where they were going to go, even before he had agreed to go along. He kissed the tip of Stiles' nose before he realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat and back up a little from the other man. "So, north?" He asked, moving to walk around the bedroom, just to have something to do

Stiles sucked in a breath, affection welling up in his at the small kiss. "Yeah. The Dakotas, Montana, Washington is a bit more crowded."

Derek nodded, clearing his throat again. "Sounds good." He mumbles

Stiles grinned,kissing Derek's cheek. "Washington is the closer. But it's pricier in general"

"Washington is fine." Derek agreed, trying to hide his blush.

"I don't think Roscoe would make it out." Stiles sighed softly

"We can take mine." Derek offered "I might even let you drive." He said with a small laugh, trying to cheer stiles up.

Stiles grinned, nodding after a moment. "Thank you."

"I'm worried you'll regret this decision." He said calmly, walking behind stiles and lazily running his fingertips from one of Stiles' shoulder to the other

"If I do, I come back. But I won't ever know if I dont. And the what if would drive me insane."

Derek hummed in response, reaching and hugging Stiles from the back like he had earlier, testing the waters a bit more. He was thoroughly enjoying these touches that he had restricted himself from for so long.

Stiles leaned against him with a soft, pleased sound.

Derek took a deep breath through his nose, breathing in Stiles' scent completely. He bit his lip, thinking for a second before leaning down and placing a small kiss right behind his ear, holding his breath for a response

Stiles let out a startled groan, pressing closer. "Yes."

Derek tightened his grip instinctively, nuzzling and kissing that spot again, letting his lips linger this time, Stiles' arousal filling his nostrils and making a rumbling noise deep in his chest.

Stiles couldn't stop a soft moan from escaping. "Derek."

"Stiles." Derek said with a soft growl, running his hands down Stiles' body, gripping his hips roughly. Derek nibbled gently at the spot behind his ear, wanting to hear him again.

Stiles shivered, another moan escaping him before he was trying to turn around so he could see Derek.

Derek helped spin him around, walking Stiles backwards a few steps and pinning him to the desk, his eyes flashing blue for a moment then going back.

Stiles gasped softly, tilting his head to ask for a kiss, his hands gripping Derek's hips.

Derek stared down at him, weighing his next decision carefully. He leaned down hesitantly, pressing their lips together, groaning at the feeling. Yep, that was the correct choice.

Stiles suck in a breath through his nose, clinging to him tightly.

Derek pressed him harder against the desk growling against his lips, licking the seam of them, begging for entrance. He needed to taste him thoroughly.

Stiles opened his mouth, hands clutching at Derek's jacket.

Derek plunged his tongue into Stiles' mouth moaning at the taste. He licked and nipped and sucked every inch of his mouth, gripping his hip with a bruising force, grinding his hips forward experimentally, trying to get some friction on his growing problem.

Stiles pulled back to pant, his arms slipping around Derek's shoulders as his hips rolled. "Yes."

Derek groaned, moving his kisses to Stiles' jaw and down his neck, letting him catch his breath, grinding forward again, he was answered with a matching hardness "Stiles." He moaned when their clothed erections brushed.

Stiles moaned, widening his stance. "Derek." He panted, hiking a knee around his waist

Derek took the hint and picked Stiles up completely, wrapping his legs around his waist. He turned and walked a few more steps, effectively pinning stiles to the wall. He kissed and nipped at the junction between his shoulder and neck. Practically begging to be marked, but they would have that discussion later. He ground his hips up against Stiles' again, relishing in the friction

"Please." Stiles groaned, hands diving into Derek's hair. "Der...fuck"

Derek leaned up and growled in Stiles' ear "I plan to." He says, squeezing Stiles' ass roughly, assaulting his neck with more kisses and nips.

Stiles could only moan again, eternally thankful that his dad had the nightshift, because even though he was 18, he really REALLY didn't want anything to stop this.

Derek slowed down a bit, nuzzling his neck lovingly. "Stiles." He whispers "do you want this?" He asked, making sure he wasn't overstepping or reading this wrong.

"Oh you have no idea how much." Stiles laughed, rocking forward as much as he could.

Derek growled "Stiles. I'm trying to hold myself back. The wolf in me wants to completely devour you." He warned, kissing at his neck and nipping at it.

"What if I don't want you to hold back?" Stiles grinned

"Stiles." He growled out, a little worried he wasn't taking him seriously

Stiles reached over, cupping Derek's cheeks in his hand as he met flashing eyes with his own. "I'm serious. I've wanted you since I saw you in the woods looking for that inhaler. Please."

Derek nodded, kissing Stiles hard and possessive, grinding against him, pushing him more into the wall.

Stiles moaned loudly, his fingers slipping into Derek's hair.

Derek spun them from the wall, walking to the bed he tossed stiles on the bed and pressed himself down against him as he began to pull Stiles' shirt over his head

Stiles laughed, tugging his shirt off before plucking at the front of Derek's. "C'mon Derek, fair is fair"

Derek chuckled. Lifting up he yanked his shirt over his head. Sitting on his knees above stiles, staring down at him, admiring him. "Gorgeous." He breathed with a smile.

"You aren't so bad yourself." Stiles breathed, trailing a hand down Derek's abs

Derek shuddered at the touch, taking Stiles' hand and bringing it to lips, kissing it gently before leaning in to capture his lips again in a searing kiss

Stiles curled his fingers around Derek's hands as he sunk into the kiss.

Derek pinned Stiles' hands on either side of his head, dominating him, grinding against him and kissing him even harder, devouring his mouth with his hot tongue.

Stiles moaned, arching his back to try and get more contact, nipping at Derek's lip

Derek released his hands momentarily to start unbuttoning Stiles' jeans, fumbling with the button for a moment he finally got them undone and unzipped. He leaned up, trailing hot kisses down his neck and over his chest as he began running his tongue over one nipple, lapping at it needily. He wanted all of Stiles. He wanted to taste all of him.

Stiles flushed softly. "Der." He breathed, arching closer as he tried to get closer.

Derek bit down lightly on his nipple, loving the reaction he was getting out of Stiles. He reached down and started palming him through his jeans.

Stiles jerked with a cry, shuddering. "Der please."

"What do you want Stiles?" Derek asked, teasingly. Looking up from where he had just kissed down and dipped his tongue in his naval.

"You." Stiles grinned, wiggling his hips

Derek raised an eyebrow "really now?" He asked with a grin. He trailed his finger right under the band of his boxers, looking him in the eye as he dipped his hand lower, ghosting over his hardness lightly.

Stiles sucked in a breath, his eyes wide. "Really." He breathed

Derek hummed, removing his hand and devising Stiles of his pants. Not even waiting a second he leans down and licks the tip of his dripping cock

"J-jesus fucking CHRIST!" Stiles gasped, arching his back sharply

Derek grinned, taking Stiles' cock all the way in his mouth, sucking slowly.

Stiles moaned loudly. "Oh fuck that's amazing."

Derek chuckled around his cock, making his throat vibrate as he swirled his tongue around and around. Sucking hard and pulling off with a pop, licking his lips appreciatively "You taste amazing" he complimented

Stiles shuddered. "Talk like that and do that and I'm going to come embarrassingly quick"

Derek chuckled reaching down to unbutton his own pants. "Don't worry, you're not coming until it's with me inside you." He said huskily with a wink.

"Ohhhh boy, at this rate you're so wrong." Stiles gasped out a laugh, a hand diving down the front of Derek's jeans, curling around his cock.

Derek moaned, arching unto his touch before swatting Stiles' hand away. He sat up more, taking his pants and underwear off too. He laid back against Stiles, kissing him soundly, groaning at the feeling of skin on skin.

"Wanna make you moan again that was hot." Stiles groaned, hand sliding down Derek's side to his hip

Derek chuckled leaning to his ear "I wanna make you scream." He breathed, trailing a hand down his side.

"So down with that idea." Stiles chuckled, digging his nails into Derek's skin

Derek moaned again "lube?" He asked, eyes flashing

"Desk drawer" Stiles murmured, leaning over to run the tip of his tongue up Derek's neck, curious to his reaction

Derek reached for the drawer, feeling Stiles' tongue on his neck made him whimper, barring his neck for Stiles to do whatever he liked, grabbing the lube in the process

Stiles grinned, biting down and sucking up a mark that quickly started to fade.

Derek scraped his nails lightly down Stiles' side lightly, grinding down against it. "My neck is sensitive" He moaned out.

"Good." Stiles breathed, going back to kissing and sucking, a small whine leaving his throat at the dirty grind.

Derek growled, kissing down Stiles' body until he reached his cock, licking the tip again, squirting lube on one finger and circling his hole lightly.

Stiles shivered, wiggling in place as the lube warmed. "Need it.

Derek pushed one finger up to the knuckle and started thrusting it in and out of Stiles.

Stiles tensed for a moment, gasping as he relaxed around it, rocking his hips.

Derek looked up at stiles "Am I your first?" He asked softly

Stiles flushed darkly. "Nobody wanted all up in this" he murmured, waving his hand at himself.

Derek stopped, looking him in eye "You're gorgeous. I don't want you, I _need_ you" He told him, adding a second finger.

Stiles panted, still flushed dark as he rocked against the fingers in him.

"You're so tight" Derek murmured, adding a third finger, pounding into him with his fingers.

"K-kinda only did this once myself." Stiles panted, squirming.

"Mmm...now that's an image." Derek joked in a husky voice, continuing to stretch him out.

"Oh ho, boy. This feels so much be- HOLYFUCKDOTHATAGAIN!" Stiles cried out as his prostate was struck.

Derek grinned and thrusted his fingers in, hitting his prostate again. "Are you ready for me?" He asked as he removed his fingers

"Oh fuck yes. Please fuck me" Stiles groaned, making grabby hands at Derek, eyes blown

Derek grinned, reaching down and lubing himself up good. "Mmm" he moaned at the tug he gave himself, lining up with Stiles' entrance as he locked eyes with the younger man. He slowly started inching his way inside.

Stiles' chest heaved as he tried to relax, finally managing it when he pulled Derek into a hard kiss.

Derek was shushing him softly and lovingly, mumbling words of encouragement and promises of pleasure. When Stiles kissed him, it was like a switch flipped and Derek growled, pulling out and plunging back in with force.

Stiles cried out, arching his back with his head tossed back. "Yes!"

Derek loved the sounds he was pulling from Stiles. He needed more. He began pounding into him over and over.

Stiles yanked Derek back into the kiss by his hair, moaning loudly. "Yes. Fuck me Der. Fuck."

Derek kissed him possessively, trailing down neck, nipping hard. "Mate." He growled in Stiles' ear, fucking him harder.

Stiles gasped softly. "M-mate?"

"Mate." He growled again, biting down between his shoulder and neck but he didn't break skin. He thrusted in, hitting Stiles' prostate perfectly

Stiles let out a loud cry as he came, trembling as he clung to Derek.

Derek pumped into him a few more times, coming with Stiles' name on his lip. Derek breathed heavily, nuzzling the spot he bit, leaving feather light kisses as he pulled out and rolled off of Stiles with a grunt.

Stiles panted, turning to him. "Mate?" He asked breathily.

Derek rolled his eyes, tugging Stiles to him, snuggling down against him. "Shut up stiles." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Nope, gonna need you to talk to me, sappywolf." Stiles smiled, even as he pressed closer.

Derek nuzzled stiles' neck, taking a deep breath, breathing in his and stiles' scent that had mixed together and hummed appreciatively. "Sleep." He said with a yawn.

"You'll talk to me after, Derek Hale." Stiles huffed

Derek grunted, holding him tighter, starting to doze off.

Stiles chuckled softly, pressing closer with a whisper. "Thank you, for coming with me."

"Anything for you." He admitted sleepily, dozing off completely

Stiles smiled,nuzzling close as he drifted off. They'd get out of this town after a nap.

Derek woke up with a start, but he couldn't sit straight up, there was a weight on his shoulder. He looked down shocked to see a naked Stiles, then he remembered what they'd done. "Stiles." He murmured, nuzzling his neck.

Stiles grumbled, blearily opening one eye. "Hmm?"

"We should pack." Derek said softly, yawning

"Mmmm true." Stiles gave him a sleepy smile. "Go grab your stuff and pick me up? Won't take me long"

Derek nodded and yawned again, kissing Stiles' temple, disentangling himself from him. He pulled up his boxers, then his jeans. "I'll be back soon." He promised, tugging his shirt over his head.

Stiles smiled. "Still gonna talk about the mate thing. " he singsonged with a grin

Derek rolled his eyes with a huff, stealing a kiss before he leapt out the window

Stiles smiled for a moment before bolting into action. He quickly packed up as many clothes as he could in one suitcase, tucking in his toiletries before moving to another and filling it with books and personal things like the blanket his mom had made him. One last suitcase he put in all of his video games, his console, and controllers. He slipped his laptop into its bag and slung his hoodie on as he waited for Derek.

Derek went home and packed swiftly. He only had one bag he needed. He threw it into the trunk of his car and drove back to Stiles, he didn't want to keep him waiting too long. He swung back through the window with a thud.

Stiles looked up, grinning widely. "Der."

Derek scowled. "I told you not to call me that."

"You liked it earlier." Stiles grinned toothily.

"I was" He stopped, running the back of his hand down stiles' face lovingly "distracted" he finished

Stiles leaned into the touch. His smile softened, enjoying the more...tender part of derek

Derek smiled at his reaction, leaning in and kissing him softly "you ready to go?" He asked softly

Stiles kissed him back before pulling back and looking around. "Yeah." He whispered. "Can you take my suitcases to the car while I leave a note for Dad?"

Derek frowned "You're leaving a _note_?" He asked incredulously. "If I hadn't have come to check on...see you , would I have only gotten a note? Or nothing at all?" He asked, a little aggravated.

Stiles blinked at him, confused. "No. I was going to stop by your place on the way out and try to get you to come with me. And Dad already knows." He leaned forward. "You were checking on me?"

Derek huffed, his anger leaving him. He rolled his eyes "Shut up, Stiles." He huffed out, grabbing the bags and heading for the door to do as Stiles asked.

Stiles laughed brightly, "Love you too, softywolf"

Derek froze, turning around and eyeing stiles up and down. "You..what?" He asked, shocked.

Stiles flushed darkly as what he said sunk in. "Oh em gee" he groaned, covering his burning face with his hands. "You heard me"

Derek raised an eyebrow "wolf hearing." He said in a 'duh' tone.

Stiles groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I do, though." He whispered.

Derek sighed, sitting the bags down and walking over, sitting beside Stiles. The werewolf reached out and pulled him to his side and kissed his head softly. "I love you too, Stiles." He admitted gently.

Stiles sat up with a soft sound, watching him closely for a moment before smiling widely.

Derek chuckled. "Come on. Let's go"

Soon Stiles was in the passenger seat of the Camaro, watching as they passed the "Thanks for visiting Beacon Hills!" Sign. "Thank you." He murmured, sliding his hand over to rest on Derek's. "Thank you for running away with me."

Derek smiled, watching Stiles as the other man looked out the window. He turned his gaze back to the road, the only thing running through his mind was his uncle saying "Wolves mate for life, Derek." He threw a look back at stiles. Yeah, he was good with that.


End file.
